The Right Choice in the Name of Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Based upon the November 2002 episodes but with a little twist. Ethan must choose between Gwen or Theresa to spend the rest of his life with. Who will he choose? See how it all plays out!
1. Default Chapter

Decisions  
  
(Author's Note: For sake of reason, Little Ethan does not exist in this story. Most of the storyline relates to what really happened in the show, with a few minor changes..Enjoy reading!)  
  
Ethan Winthrop had a lot on his mind. Tonight, he had to pick the one woman he would spend the rest of his life with. The two women, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and Gwen Hotchkiss, while not from the same social class, held a piece of Ethan's heart for as long as he could remember. Now, however, he realized that he couldn't string the two women along any more. He had to make a choice, and he had to make one tonight.  
  
"God, please let me choose the right woman to spend the rest of my life with. I love them both so much, and yet, I can't string them along." He thinks to himself as he watches the women in the windows of the Crane estate.  
  
(In Gwen's room)  
  
"Mother, I'm telling you, Ethan has to pick me! We've had so much history together, why would he choose that twit over me!? It's not possible!" Gwen said to her mother, as she sent a prayer that Ethan would be with her forever.  
  
"Oh, Gwennie! If you just hadn't come up with that idea long ago that Ethan should figure out who he loved more by dating you and Theresa, then this wouldn't be happening! You and Ethan would be happily married by now!  
  
"Yes, mother, I'm well aware of that!"  
  
(Meanwhile..in Theresa's room)  
  
"God, I love Ethan so much. Please, let him make the right choice. And if it's not me.." "No, Theresa, don't think that!" She scolds herself out loud. "Ethan loves me. I know he does." As she says this, she catches Ethan looking up into her window from outside.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, please pick me. Let me make you the happiest man ever. I know you still love me. We have to be together."  
  
(In Gwen's Room)  
  
"God, Mother, Ethan is trapped in Theresa's stare! He's looking through her window right now! God, I can't stand that woman! Why was I so stupid!"  
  
"Gwen, please, Ethan loves you. He will pick you, I know it!" Rebecca said as she tried to encourage her daughter, " That little gutter snipe has nothing to give Ethan. You, my daughter, have everything! You have beauty, poise, a wonderful job and education! You will see, I'm right! Ethan will pick you!"  
  
"Mother, for once, I hope you're right."  
  
(Back outside)  
  
Ethan takes out the ring box he bought at the jewelers this morning, as he flashes back on the time he's spent with the two women.  
  
Flashback 1  
  
"Ethan, I'm so happy that we're together! Everything is so perfect for us, isn't it?" Gwen asks as she strokes Ethan's hair.  
  
"Of course, Gwen. We will make a lot of people happy being together." He says.  
  
"But, honey, you are happy with me, aren't you?" She asks curiously.  
  
"Don't be silly, Gwen, of course I am! There is no other woman for me but you!"  
  
Back to the Present  
  
"God, how wrong I was! There was, is, another woman for me.." Ethan says as he goes from Gwen's window, back to Theresa's.  
  
Flashback 2  
  
"Theresa, you're so silly! There's no such thing as fate!" Ethan says as he shares an ice cream with his best friend.  
  
"Duh, Ethan! Of course there is! My papa told me that fate was something that only two people in love would know about. It is such a powerful force. Fate is what is supposed to happen to the right people. I know that, deep in my heart, there is someone out there for me!"  
  
"You really think that, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa looks into the eyes of the man she started developing feelings for. "I only wish it was you, Ethan, that would be with me." She thinks to herself before answering. "Yes, Ethan, I truly believe that if the right people are meant to be together, they will be..."  
  
Present  
  
Ethan sighs as the memory of him and Theresa together fades into the distance. "Theresa, you were right. Fate is a powerful force. I know what I have to do now!" Ethan says out loud as he looks one last time at both women, and then makes his way inside.  
  
"Oh, God, Mother, Ethan is coming in!" Gwen says excitingly.  
  
"Dear God, please let Ethan make the right choice!" Theresa says as she sends a small prayer to Heaven.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan talks with Theresa and Gwen  
  
A decision is made!  
  
Please RR 


	2. Making Choices

Making Choices  
  
Gwen and Theresa wait anxiously in their rooms for Ethan to come to them.  
  
"Mother, you have to go, I don't want you here when Ethan comes!" Gwen says as she pushes her mother out the door.  
  
"Humph, the nerve!" Rebecca walks by Theresa's door as she goes to the living room. "You little witch. There is no way Ethan will pick you over Gwen, not if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
After Rebecca leaves, Ethan comes upstairs, and stands between Theresa and Gwen's door.  
  
"This is it! I have to break one woman's heart, to be with the other. Please, God, let me be able to be happy with the woman who owns my heart. Let me be able to let the other woman down gently.."  
  
Ethan then goes to one door, and knocks. The door opens, and he is ushered in.  
  
"Ethan, I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Well, I told you I had a decision that I needed to make, and time to think it through."  
  
"And I trust you made your decision?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Okay, let's sit down and talk about it then."  
  
The two sit. Ethan looks into the eyes of the woman next to him, and begins, "Gwen."  
  
"Yes, Ethan?" She asks anxiously.  
  
(Meanwhile, Theresa's room..)  
  
"Oh, God, I've lost him! I swear I heard Gwen's door open and close. It can only mean that Ethan has picked her over me!" She quickly gets into her bed, and cries for all she's lost.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, how am I going to go on without you?" She stares at Ethan's picture beside her bed, as she begins to cry again for losing the one love of her life.  
  
"This isn't fair! Fate isn't supposed to do this to me!" (Back in Gwen's room)  
  
"Well, Gwen, you asked me to make a decision. And, truthfully, it was only fair that I do that because it was very wrong of me to play you and Theresa."  
  
"That's it, Ethan! Tell me you picked me!" Gwen thinks to herself. "Well, I hope you have come to a decision, so that all this can be put to rest?"  
  
"I have, Gwen. You know, you and I have a lot of history together."  
  
"Yes, we do, Ethan."  
  
"And we've had some great times, always laughing, always sharing our hopes and dreams. It's like we've always been together, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"We've talked about our future a lot. We've always said that we would be so happy."  
  
"Are you happy, Ethan?" Gwen asks curiously.  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath, as he continues, "I am, Gwen. I'm happy because for the first time in my life, I know what I want."  
  
"This is it! Ethan is going to tell me he wants me to be his wife!"  
  
"And what do you want, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan takes Gwen's hand in his, and then looks into her eyes. "I want for you to find the man that truly makes you happy. I want you to be able to love someone who in return, will love you unconditionally. Gwen, that man is not me. It hurts to say this, but I am not in love with you the way you are in love with me. I love you as a friend, and yes, at one time, was IN love with you. But, our lives have moved in different directions over the last few years. We are not the same people we once were. My heart is pointing me in a different direction. I hope you understand this, Gwen. I love Theresa. I want to spend my life with her."  
  
"No, Ethan, you're crazy! You can't be serious!" Gwen says as she walks back and forth in her room.  
  
"Gwen, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?! You're sorry?! You're actually choosing that bitch over me? What, is she great in bed, or something?" Ethan comes to his feet. "Gwen, please, it is not about sex."  
  
"God, Ethan, of course it is! Sex is always on a guy's mind!"  
  
"Gwen, it's not about sex. It's about love. And I'm sorry, but I don't love you the way I love Theresa."  
  
"Just go, Ethan, go and get the hell out of my sight!"  
  
After Ethan leaves, Gwen sits by her window, as her mother walks in.  
  
"Well, are we planning a wedding?" Rebecca asks enthusiastically.  
  
"Mother, leave me alone."  
  
"Oh, no! No no! Tell me he didn't!" Rebecca says as she comes to Gwen's side.  
  
"He's choosing Theresa over me. At this very moment, the man I love is going to ask another woman to marry him!"  
  
"That bitch! We won't let her win, Gwennie! We'll get our revenge!"  
  
"Mother, please, not right now. I can't deal with this."  
  
(Meanwhile—Ethan stands outside of Theresa's room, holding a ring box in his hand.)  
  
"My Theresa. I hope you will accept my proposal, and make me the happiest man ever. I love you so much, and I can't wait to be with you for the rest of my life." Taking a deep breath, he knocks on Theresa's door, and is let in.  
  
--Coming Up—  
  
Theresa and Ethan talk  
  
Ethan tells Theresa his decision  
  
Will Gwen and Rebecca let Ethan and Theresa have their happiness?  
  
Please R/R 


	3. Surprises at the Door

Surprises at the Door  
  
As Ethan holds the ring box in his hand outside Theresa's door, he raises his hand to knock, when he can hear her crying.  
  
"God, the torture I've put her through! NO more! Theresa is the only woman I love and we will be together forever!" Ethan opens the door to Theresa's room slowly, and looks around for her.  
  
He finds her sitting curled up beside her bedroom window. "Theresa" he says softly.  
  
She turns toward Ethan with a tear-stained face, and sighs. "I know, Ethan. I know you picked Gwen over me."  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath, as he doesn't tell Theresa his news yet. "No, Theresa, I haven't picked either of you yet. I just went to Gwen's room to talk, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Theresa says, as Ethan watches her shoulders slump.  
  
"God, how I love this woman!" Ethan thinks to himself. "Can I sit next to you, and talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Theresa says as she scoots over on the window seat bench.  
  
"Theresa, will you look at me?" Ethan asks softly.  
  
She slowly moves her face from the window, and stares into the eyes of the man she loves. The two feel the connection between them grow in intensity, but remain their distances.  
  
"Do you remember that first time we met at the carnival?" Ethan asks, trying to bring a smile to Theresa's face as he watches and realizes his plan is working.  
  
"Yeah, we weren't on the best of terms that day, were we?" She asks as she smiles in memory.  
  
"No, we definitely were not. But, who would have thought that all this time later, we would have fallen in love?"  
  
"I told you fate worked. Too bad it didn't come true today, apparently."  
  
Ethan senses the bitterness coming from Theresa, and scolds himself for putting her through this pain. "We've definitely had some crazy times together." Ethan says as he thinks back on his relationship with Theresa.  
  
"God, are you trying to punish me or something by having Ethan reminiscence about the past? Why can't he just tell me his decision?" Theresa thinks to herself as she looks out the window.  
  
"Yeah, we have, Ethan."  
  
"But, it's been those crazy times, that made me fall in love with you, you know."  
  
"I guess we had a crazy kind of love from the start." Theresa says.  
  
"Crazy, yes, but you know what? You were right about something."  
  
"What?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Look at me, Theresa." Ethan says slowly, as he stares into his love's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"You were right that Fate would bring us together. And here we are, proving Fate right."  
  
Theresa blinks twice as Ethan's words register into her mind slowly. "Ethan. What are you saying?"  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath, and then takes Theresa's hand... "Theresa.."  
  
--Coming Up—  
  
Ethan reveals his decision!  
  
Please R-R 


	4. It's You!

It's You!  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath, and then takes Theresa's hand... "Theresa.."  
  
"Yes, Ethan?"  
  
"I have thought long and hard about this decision. It affects not only me, but you and Gwen. No matter what I do, one of you will be hurt by my choice. But, like you've always told me, I have to follow my heart. And I have. Theresa, my heart is telling me that the only woman I want to be with...is you, Theresa.  
  
Theresa stares at Ethan in shock. "But, I watched you...heard you go into Gwen's room...I thought..." She rambles as she tries to explain what she knows.  
  
Ethan places a finger on Theresa's soft lips to quiet her. "You're right. I did go to Gwen's room first. I went because I wanted to tell her my decision, that I picked you to spend the rest of my life with. I told her that I wanted her to find a man that would make her happy, and devote himself to loving only her. I told her that man wasn't me, because I was in love with you."  
  
Theresa feels a tear coming from her eye, and watches as Ethan wipes it away.  
  
"You love me, Ethan?"  
  
"I love you, Theresa. With my entire body, mind, heart and soul. You are the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"What about Gwen?"  
  
"She will be just fine. She is a very strong woman, and there are great opportunities out there for her. But you, Theresa, you captivated me from the first day we met. My heart is so full of love for you right now, and always will be." He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.  
  
"Theresa, please say that you will marry me, have babies with me, and let me make all of your dreams come true?"  
  
"Ethan. You are my dream come true. I don't need anything else. All I have ever wanted is you." She says as she caresses his face lovingly.  
  
"Well, my love, you have me. Forever."  
  
Theresa looks down at the ring in Ethan's hand, and thanks fate for bringing him to her.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, god yes! I'll marry you!" Ethan slips the ring on Theresa's finger, and then takes her into his arms, where they share a passionate kiss.  
  
"Only you, Theresa. Only you will be the woman of my heart, forever." Ethan whispers as he holds Theresa close in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, God. Please...let Ethan and I be happy..." Theresa sends a prayer up to God, as she whispers to Ethan, "I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa. Always and Forever."  
  
-Coming Up-  
  
Will Gwen and Rebecca let Ethan and Theresa be happy?  
  
A long overdue truth comes out that puts a spin on things  
  
Please R-R 


	5. Determined

Determined  
  
While Ethan and Theresa joyously reunite, in the other room, Rebecca comforts a sobbing Gwen.  
  
"Gwennie, you can't give up! Ethan will not be with that little hussy! Not if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
"Mother, you can't do anything! Ethan made his choice, and he picked Theresa. I have to accept that, and move on."  
  
"Gwen, this is not like you! Where is my determined daughter who stops at nothing to get what she wants?"  
  
"I can't, Mother, not right now."  
  
As Gwen continues to sob, Rebecca starts thinking of ways to get Ethan back to Theresa.  
  
(Back in Theresa's room)  
  
The newly engaged couple sits on Theresa's bed, and reflects on the events that have brought them to this point.  
  
"Any regrets, Ethan?"  
  
"Not a one, Theresa. You are the only woman in my heart. I swear to you that I will never intentionally hurt you. I will always be by your side, in good and bad times."  
  
"Ethan, what about the tabloid stuff that happened before? You were so mad at me because you thought I turned on you.."  
  
"No, Theresa. I am not mad, nor blaming you, for that incident. In a way, it's been a blessing in disguise. In some ways, when I learn who turned that information, I have to thank that person because they've made me realize that being a Crane doesn't mean a plug nickel. What matters the most is love, happiness, laughter...and I have that all with you, Theresa."  
  
The couple shares a kiss. "I'll be back, I'm going to go ask cook to make some dinner for us." Ethan says as he kisses Theresa's cheek.  
  
Once out of the room, Ethan runs into Rebecca in the hall.  
  
"I'll have you know that my Gwennie is crying her eyes out right now because you did not choose her! God, Ethan, have you no class whatsoever? How could you have chosen that bitch over my daughter? The same bitch who told the tabloid that you weren't a Crane!"  
  
"Oh, Rebecca, put a sock in it! I am sorry that I hurt Gwen, but I will not apologize for the fact that I am with Theresa. I love her, Rebecca! And as for the tabloid, I know Theresa didn't turn me in!"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business, but the time Chad said that a phone call was placed to the tabloid office, I know for a fact that Theresa was not using a phone at that time."  
  
"Oh? And how so?"  
  
"Because I was with her when that call was placed, and I know for a fact, we were not talking on the phone!"  
  
"Ugh. Don't even make me picture you and that bitch together!"  
  
"Listen to me, and listen good, Rebecca. Accept that I am not with Gwen. I love her as a friend, and nothing more. Theresa is the love of my life, and soon will be my wife. Come hell or high water, our love will prevail, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!" "And if you ever call my fiancé a bitch again, there will be hell to pay!" Ethan leaves a baffled Rebecca in the hallway, as he makes his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll be!" Rebecca huffs and then turns to go back into Gwen's room.  
  
"I swear, Gwennie, I don't know what you saw in that man!"  
  
"Mother, I heard what you told Ethan. He knows Theresa didn't sell him out to the tabloid. What if he finds out that we're the ones that did it?"  
  
"I doubt he will, Gwennie. I paid the reporter off well; he knows to keep his mouth shut."  
  
"I hope you're right, Mother."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Rebecca mutters as she thinks of what to do next.  
  
(Back in Theresa's room)  
  
Ethan has returned with some chocolate covered strawberries. "I figured this would brighten your night." "Oh, Ethan, you remembered!"  
  
"Of course I did. I always remembered these were your favorite. Now, would you care to join me in drinking some champagne and feeding each other strawberries?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
After making a toast for the future, Ethan and Theresa cuddle on the bed, feed each other strawberries, kiss, and dream of what the future will bring.  
  
"Ethan, I heard you yelling at Rebecca, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, my love. I have it on good authority that we will not have to deal with Rebecca and Gwen for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. Listen I have something to ask you."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I need you to help me with something that needs to be resolved before we get married."  
  
"Anything, Ethan, just name it."  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath, and continues, "even though it doesn't mean much right now, will you help me find out who told the tabloid the truth about my paternity? I want us to have a clean slate when we get married, and I don't want this issue hanging over our heads."  
  
Theresa looks at Ethan. "Yes, Ethan, I'll help you learn the truth."  
  
They share a kiss, and then continue having the most romantic night ever.  
  
--Coming Up—  
  
The truth is out  
  
A joyous moment happens for Ethan and Theresa  
  
Please R/R 


	6. Realizing the Truth

Realizing the Truth  
  
The next morning, Ethan goes to Theresa's house to spend the day with her.  
  
"So, baby, what do you want to do today?" Ethan asks, as he cuddles with Theresa on her bed.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to spend the day cuddling with you, I think should get Chad and Whitney, and see if the four of us can come up with any ideas to find out the truth as to who sold out your mother's secrets to the tabloid.  
  
"Sounds good. How about I call them and have them meet us at the Book café?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." They share a kiss as Theresa climbs off the bed and gets on the phone.  
  
(After the phone call)  
  
"Okay, Chad and Whitney agree to team up with us, and find out the truth!"  
  
As Theresa talks, she notices a pensive look on Ethan's face.  
  
"Baby, what are you thinking?"  
  
"How could someone stoop so low to reveal the truth, Theresa? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so glad I'm not a Crane anymore. Sam and I are doing great together with our father/son relationship. It's just...being a Crane was all I knew at one point. Why would someone gain pleasure out of exposing secrets?"  
  
Theresa hugs Ethan, and then looks into his blue eyes. "Ethan, I don't know why the person or persons who spilled the beans were hell bent on exposing the truth. What I do know is whether your name is Crane, Bennett, Winthrop or Smith, I love you for who you are on the inside. You are one of the most caring, honest, trusting, respecting men I have ever known. And now, I have the privilege of loving you for the rest of my life as your wife."  
  
Ethan caresses her face lightly. "God, I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
(At the Café)  
  
"Hey guys!" Chad greets Ethan and Theresa, as the two couples sit at a table.  
  
"Okay, so here is what we know. We know that Theresa did not spill the beans to the tabloid. We know that whoever did called that morning to make sure that the tabloid was out that day could not have been Theresa to start with since we were together that day. Theresa and Ethan look at each other, as a smile forms on their faces as they remember that day.  
  
"Okay, guys, back to the present, please!" Whitney says, as the four of them laugh.  
  
"Okay, sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, whoever leaked to the tabloid leaked through Theresa's computer, which means that it came from the Crane mansion, since that is where Theresa always had her computer for work reasons."  
  
"Well, we can eliminate the maids and butlers, right?" Whitney asks curiously.  
  
"Yup, they'd be fired on the spot by Julian." Ethan confirms.  
  
"Okay, let's think then. It couldn't be Ivy, obviously, because she would never want her important secrets to be revealed that way." Theresa supplies.  
  
"Which leaves only two people..." Chad says.  
  
"Rebecca and Gwen!" Ethan and Theresa say simultaneously.  
  
"It has to be, Ethan, think of it: You chose Theresa over Gwen the first time, Rebecca plays on Gwen's emotions, they snoop on Theresa's computer, and boom, they find their "revenge" if you will on Theresa." Whitney says as she thinks the plan through.  
  
"How could they stoop so low though?" Ethan asks.  
  
"It's simple, my man. They were so desperate to get you to marry Gwen so that a Crane-Hotchkiss merger could take place, that they'd felt they could do anything and everything to get you back to Gwen."  
  
Ethan looks at Theresa slowly, thinking of what he's heard. "It's a possibility. But how can we prove it?"  
  
"We have to somehow catch them in a conversation about it. Wait, aren't there cameras everywhere in the mansion?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Yes, there are. Alistair and Julian would always watch over everything that happens in the rooms at the mansion.  
  
"Well, maybe the tape is still there from that time, and maybe it will show who tampered with my computer?"  
  
"Wow. I never thought of that. How about this, Chad and I will go to the security office at the mansion, and we can meet up with you lovely ladies afterwards, and then maybe we can finally put all this behind us?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
(Hours later)  
  
Ethan and Chad come back to Theresa's house, and discuss all they've learned.  
  
"We have to call Luis and Sam, get them over to the mansion. I can't believe that Rebecca and Gwen are the ones that did this to me and my mother! What did they think they would gain from this?"  
  
"Ethan, I know you're hurting. IF you want me to leave you alone, I will?" Theresa asks.  
  
"No, baby. I never want to be separated from you again. You have been with me through all the good and bad in my life. From now on, we are going to be happy. I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Never forget that."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Come on, guys, lets get these two women behind bars."  
  
The two couples drive over to the mansion, where they are met up with Luis and Sam. The couples share the information, and Luis and Sam charge into the mansion, and arrest Rebecca and Gwen. As they come out handcuffed, they stare at Theresa.  
  
"You bitch! You'll never get away with this!" Rebecca yells.  
  
"Ethan was MINE, Theresa! And so help me, I'll get him back!"  
  
"Not on your life, Gwen. Goodbye!" Ethan yells as he holds Theresa close to his body.  
  
Once they leave, Ethan and Theresa are assured by Sam that they will be put away for life.  
  
"It's over baby, it's finally over!" Ethan says as he kisses Theresa.  
  
"Now, we can concentrate on our future."  
  
"Our future." Ethan repeats as he kisses Theresa again.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Theresa reflect on love  
  
A wedding happens in Harmony  
  
Please RR 


	7. Together at Last

Together at Last  
  
(After a few weeks)  
  
The day Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has waited her entire life for has finally arrived! Today is the day that she will be marrying Ethan Winthrop, the love of her life.  
  
As she gets out of bed, she is greeted by a knock at her bedroom window. She turns around and sees a teddy bear at her window, with a box in one arm, a rose and a note in the other.  
  
She smiles as she opens her window, checks to see if anyone is around, and quickly takes the bear and shuts the window back. Taking the note from the bear, she begins reading.  
  
"My love. Today is the happiest day of our lives. We will be united as husband and wife for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Theresa, and I can not wait to be with you. I love you, baby."  
  
Theresa smiles as she finishes the note, and then opens the jewelry box and sees a beautiful diamond necklace. "God, how I love that man!" Theresa thinks to herself as she starts laying out her clothes for later on.  
  
(At Ethan's place)  
  
"Watching my love sleep...so peaceful and happy...God, let me always make Theresa happy. I love her so much, I hope she realizes it."  
  
(Back at Theresa's)  
  
Whitney has arrived to Theresa's house, and the two are getting things ready.  
  
"Girl, I am so happy for you. This is your dream come true!" Whitney says as she hugs Theresa.  
  
"Whitney, I told you fate would work. Ethan and I are finally going to be married today."  
  
"Well, I guess I can make your day even better by saying you're right of course!" The two girls laugh, as they gather their things and get ready to head to the church.  
  
"Oh, mija, you look so beautiful." Pilar says as she greets her daughter and Whitney in the living room.  
  
"But mama, I'm not even dressed yet!" Theresa says.  
  
"Your face though, mi hija. I can tell this marriage is right. You and Ethan are so happy together, it shows. I hope you will always have happiness and love in your lives, Teresita. You deserve it."  
  
"I love you, mama."  
  
"And I love you, my daughter."  
  
Mother and daughter hug, and then Theresa and Whitney head to the church bridal room.  
  
"Whitney, did you give Chad Ethan's gift from me?"  
  
"Yes, honey. I gave it to Chad this morning before we left. He knows to give it to Ethan."  
  
"I hope he loves his gift." Theresa decided on a simple gift from the heart for Ethan: A gold cross to wear around a necklace chain, followed by a heartfelt love letter written by Theresa on the eve of her wedding.  
  
"If it's from you, Theresa, he will love it."  
  
(Back at Ethan's)  
  
"Hey man, are you ready for your big day?" Chad asks as he walks into Ethan's apartment.  
  
"More than you know, Chad. I can't wait to see my bride later on."  
  
"Speaking of, Theresa wanted me to give this to you. She said you could open it before the wedding."  
  
Taking the box and envelope from Chad, Ethan goes off to his room to change, and first opens the box and sees the cross necklace Theresa got for him. He puts it on, and then reads the letter:  
  
"Ethan. It's amazing how love truly conquers all, isn't it? Today is a day I have dreamed of my entire life. I always had my dream wedding in my mind for so long, but never knew the face of the man who would share my life with me. Today, however, I know. That man is you, Ethan. You are my destiny, my future, my one and only love. I love you from the depth of my soul, to infinity. You make me the woman I am today, and tonight, we will be united as husband and wife in every way imaginable. Please accept this cross necklace as a symbol of my faith in us, my undying and neverending love for you, and the promise of forever for us. I love you, Ethan.  
  
The Future Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. (And by the way, I love signing my name that way!)"  
  
"God I love that woman!" Ethan says with a smile on his face, as he saves the letter, and then begins to get dressed for the wedding ceremony.  
  
(At the Church Bridal Room)  
  
"Okay, Theresa, are you ready for your dress?" Sheridan asks as she finishes doing Theresa's hair.  
  
"God, yes!" Everyone in the room laughs, and then Whitney comes in with Theresa's wedding gown.  
  
After getting help from Pilar, Whitney, and Sheridan, Theresa models her gown for everyone to see.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh, mija, it is so beautiful on you." Pilar says as she tries to hold back tears.  
  
Mother and daughter share a hug, and Theresa whispers in her ear, "Mama, I'm so happy right now. I found my prince. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, mija. Never let your happiness fade."  
  
"Okay, enough crying, or else your makeup will be ruined!" Sheridan says as the four women share a laugh.  
  
"Theresa, do you have something old, new, borrowed and blue?" Whitney asks.  
  
"Well, the dress is new..."  
  
"Here is something old" Pilar says as she hands Theresa a white handkerchief. "It was your grandmother's. I saved it after my marriage to your papa for you, my daughter." The two women hug, as Sheridan comes up.  
  
"Here is something borrowed." Sheridan hands Theresa a diamond tennis bracelet.  
  
"It's beautiful, Sheridan. Thank you."  
  
"And something blue!" Whitney says as she hands Theresa a bag, which contains a blue garter.  
  
"Perfect. Thank you all, so much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
(Hours later, the ceremony is about to begin)  
  
Ethan and Chad are standing at the front of the Church, waiting for the doors to open for Theresa to come down in the arm of her oldest brothers, Antonio and Luis.  
  
"Man, I am so happy for you." Chad whispers.  
  
"Thanks, Chad. I can't wait to begin my life with Theresa."  
  
Suddenly, the music changes, and everyone looks as the doors to the chapel open, revealing a beautiful Theresa wearing an off the shoulder dress, and a tiara veil.  
  
"Oh my God, she is so beautiful." Ethan thinks to himself as he watches his future wife walk down the aisle.  
  
Theresa looks around the chapel at their family and friends, and then makes eye contact with Ethan. "God, I love Ethan so much. Please let us have the happiest marriage ever."  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married tothis man?" Father Lonigan asks.  
  
"We do." Luis and Antonio state as they pull Theresa's veil back, and kiss her cheek. They take her hand and put it into Ethan's.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Ethan." Luis says.  
  
"Take care of our Theresa." Antonio adds.  
  
"I will." Ethan responds as he brings Theresa to his side.  
  
Ethan and Theresa share a glance during the ceremony. "I love you." Ethan mouths. "And I love you." Theresa answers back.  
  
"Ethan, Theresa, please turn to one another, and speak of the vows from your hearts."  
  
Theresa hands Whitney her flowers, and stares into Ethan's eyes. "Ethan. Today, I stand here in front of God, our family, and friends, giving myself to you and you alone. The road to this point has been bumpy, with many hills and valleys to go through. Because we are here today, it proves to me, and everyone around us, that we are strong enough to overcome any obstacle thrown our way. We are able to go with the fun times, and endure during the hard times. I promise on this day and everyday hereafter, to love you with my whole being. I vow to trust, honor. respect, care, and support you in good times, and in bad. I will stand by your side in sickness, and in health. Above all, Ethan, I vow to love you from the depths of my soul, from my heart that beats for you, and from my whole being that lives and breaths for you. I love you, Ethan, always and forever."  
  
After Theresa finishes her vows, the congregation is seen with some tissues dabbing their eyes, as well as Ethan dabbing his own eyes with the unshed tears he holds.  
  
"Wow, am I glad you went first." Ethan says as the congregation laughs. Ethan holds both Theresa's hands in his, and starts his vows. "Theresa. Such a simple name for such an extraordinary woman. You have shown me what true love means. You have been there for me through all the good times, and have been my strength through all the bad times. In front of God, our family, and friends, I vow to cherish and love you. I vow to honor, respect, and care for you through all the good and bad times. I promise to make you as happy as you have made me for the rest of our lives. You are the only woman in my heart, Theresa. You are the blood in my veins, you are the keeper of my soul. Above all, you are the treasure of my heart, and I vow from this day, and everyday of our lives, to love you unconditionally, to always be your rock, your strength, your one love, the best husband and father I can be. I love you, Theresa, with all that I have, and with all that I am."  
  
Theresa sighs in happiness as Ethan then takes a ring from Chad, and places it on her finger. "This ring, while has no beginning, has no ending either. Wear it on your finger, and let it be a constant reminder of how much I love you, how much faith I have in you, and how much you mean to me."  
  
Theresa then takes Ethan's ring from Whitney, "Ethan, I want you to wear this ring, and always remember this day of love. This ring has no beginning, and yet, no ending. I want you to always see this ring as a reminder of my love for you. I want you to know that I will always believe in you, and I want you to know that this ring will symbolize my undying and everlasting love and faith in you, and in us."  
  
"After the vows and exchange of rings, I am truly honored to be the first to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Samuel Winthrop."  
  
"Wait, Father." Ethan says as he turns to the congregation. "This marriage is one where different families are coming together as one. I feel honored to know Sam Bennett as my father, and know that he and my mother have a strong love, as my wife and I do. Therefore, if it is all right with my dad, I would like to take his last name. I would like to be called Ethan Samuel Bennett."  
  
The congregation gasp and then watch as Sam nods his head from the front pew. "I would be honored, son." He says, as Ethan turns back to Theresa.  
  
"Is this okay with you?"  
  
"More than okay, Ethan." Theresa says as she squeezes his hands.  
  
"Okay, father, please, continue." Ethan says as the congregation laugh.  
  
"Well, on this joyous event, I am proud to be the first to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Samuel Bennett. Ethan, please, kiss your wife."  
  
"With pleasure!" Ethan says as he takes Theresa's face into his hands.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
The happily married couple shares a kiss, with the congregation applauding in the background.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Theresa bond as Husband and Wife  
  
A surprise comes to the Bennett's.  
  
Please RR 


	8. Coming Together as One

Coming Together as One  
  
After the wedding reception, Ethan and Theresa are in the limo, making their way to the Harmony Inn.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Bennett. I could get used to saying that." Theresa smiles as she links her hand with her husband's.  
  
"Well, get used to it, my love, because that is what we are." Ethan says as he pulls his wife close to him for a hug.  
  
"How funny was it that both Chad and Whitney caught my garter and flowers?"  
  
"As you say, my love, it's all fate's plan."  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"Yes, you are." Ethan says as the newlyweds share a laugh and kiss.  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa. And shortly, you will truly see how much."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
After the couple checks in, they make their way to the honeymoon suite. Ethan slides the key into the lock, and then watches Theresa's face as she stares at all the candles and rose petals in the room.  
  
Before she gets a chance to walk in, Ethan stops her. "Oh, no you don't. It is customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold."  
  
"And we can't go back on tradition." Theresa says as she smiles.  
  
"That's right, and you know it!" Ethan then proceeds to pick his wife into his arms, and walks into the suite, kicking the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, this is beautiful."  
  
"Only, you're the more beautiful one in here." Ethan says as he kisses his wife slowly. After putting her back down on the floor, Ethan and Theresa share a hug. "Wait here, Ethan, I'm going to go change."  
  
"I'll be right here, my love." Once Theresa is out of the room, Ethan smiles as he looks out at the sky. "My wife. Thank you, God, for finally letting us be together. I love Theresa so much. Tonight, I'm going to show her just how much."  
  
After Ethan goes back into the room, he hears a click from the bathroom door. Turning around, his breath is taken away at the sight of his beautiful wife.  
  
"My husband." Theresa thinks to herself as she stands in front of Ethan in a beautiful satin gown that Whitney gave to her.  
  
"Theresa. My god, you're so beautiful." Ethan says as he runs his hands slowly through her hair.  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa."  
  
The next song that comes on is Forever in your Eyes, by Jessica Simpson.  
  
"Dance with me, Theresa?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Ethan then takes his wife into his arms, as they let the music sweep them away.  
  
Eyes like fire - Burn desire  
  
As we dance away into the night  
  
This attraction - Fuels a passion  
  
That's just too strong for us to try and fight  
  
"This song is suiting us to a T, don't you think?" Ethan whispers as he rubs Theresa's back slowly.  
  
"Yeah, baby, I do."  
  
Each moment we're together  
  
I just never want to end  
  
'Cause I could never feel this way again  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
  
To feel your body lying next to me  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
  
All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
  
Forever in our eyes  
  
Theresa looks into Ethan's eyes, as the song continues. "I feel so close to paradise with you, Ethan. I love you."  
  
"Baby, tonight, and every night here after, will be paradise, because I'll be with you. My one true love."  
  
Lips so tender - I surrender  
  
Everything I am is yours alone  
  
When you tough me - All that I see  
  
Fire feeling that my heart has never known  
  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
  
you're my every fantasy  
  
"You are my fantasy, Theresa, my fantasy come true." Ethan says as the couple shares another kiss.  
  
Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
  
To feel your body lying next to me  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
  
All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
  
Forever in our eyes  
  
While they dance and share many kisses, Ethan feels his desire for his wife fill him to capacity. Theresa's hands on his body make him feel so warm and loved. He kisses her passionately, letting her realize how much he wants her.  
  
You're the one my heart beats for  
  
You're my everything and more  
  
It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore  
  
All the things I feel inside  
  
Are too strong for me to hide (baby)  
  
I need you by my side  
  
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
  
To feel your body lying next to me  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
  
All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
  
Forever in our eyes  
  
After the song ends, Ethan and Theresa find themselves near the bed. "Ethan..I want you so much. Make love to me..make us complete..."  
  
Hearing this, Ethan slowly starts taking Theresa's nightgown off her shoulders, never letting his eyes leave hers.  
  
Theresa sighs in passion, as she runs her hands up and down her husband's chest. Ethan watches, his eyes filled with passion, as Theresa's body is exposed to him for the first time.  
  
Reaching out and taking a breast in his hand, Ethan falls in love more with Theresa, as he feels her body respond to his touch.  
  
"Theresa...my Theresa...you are exquisite. How I love you.." Ethan leans down and takes Theresa's nipple in his mouth, all the while feeling his wife's body warm to his touch, his desire, his passion.  
  
Running her hands through Ethan's hair, Theresa closes her eyes as passion takes over her entire body.  
  
Slowly moving ontop of the bed, Theresa glorifies in feeling her husband's body ontop of hers. "God, Ethan, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa. So much." Ethan stands up slowly from the bed, never taking his eyes away from Theresa.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asks.  
  
"No where, my love. I am just going to undress." Theresa watches as Ethan undresses himself in front of her. She marvels at his rock hard chest, his flat abs, and the power of his desire, as she watches how hard it is for her. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly glances back to Ethan's eyes, and sees the fire burn behind his eyes.  
  
Slowly getting ontop of Theresa, Ethan runs his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay, my love?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Ethan. You are so handsome, so perfect."  
  
"You are so beautiful, my Theresa. So astonishing, absolutely, beautifully perfect."  
  
"Complete us, Ethan. Make us one."  
  
Knowing that this is Theresa's first time, Ethan feels a sense of awe overcome him, as well as honor, as he knows he will be Theresa's first and only forever. "This may hurt, at first, but believe me when I tell you that the passion will overcome you so fast, you won't feel any pain."  
  
"I trust you, Ethan. Please, I need you." Needing no further instruction, Ethan slowly slides his hand down to Theresa's center, finding her wet, and ready. He sighs in content, as he slowly places his manhood at her center. Watching her eyes slowly, Ethan inches into his wife for the first time, going as slowly as possible so her body can adjust to his.  
  
Feeling Ethan enter her, Theresa is so overwhelmed with emotion. She arches her back in pleasure, feeling herself connect with her husband on so many levels.  
  
As Ethan moves more and more into Theresa, he feels her tense up, and rubs her body slowly to calm her. Once she is calm, Ethan slides himself all the way into Theresa's body, sighing in relief at how complete he feels at that very moment.  
  
Watching Theresa's face, he sees the pain flash through her eyes momentarily, and then replaced with a pleasure all for him, and him alone.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"More than okay. You are wonderful. I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
As they kiss, Ethan feels Theresa move underneath his body. Completely feeling his body let go, Ethan moves with Theresa, searching for their special place that is designed only for them.  
  
Theresa arches her back so many times, due to the enormous amount of pleasure that is racking through her body.  
  
"Oh, God, Ethan...I love you....I'm so hot right now for you..." Theresa moans as she kisses Ethan's neck.  
  
"Baby, I've got you. I love you so much...let go, with me....make us one." Hearing Ethan whisper these words in her ear, Theresa lets out a moan as she feels the pleasure she's waited for her entire being consume her and Ethan. Feeling Ethan empty his love for her inside her body, Theresa feels herself explode with pleasure.  
  
Slowly coming back to the present, Ethan and Theresa share a passionate kiss, knowing that they are each other's soul mate, and true love forever.  
  
"I love you, Theresa Bennett."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Bennett."  
  
The two share a powerful kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Theresa begin their lives as husband and wife.  
  
A surprise comes for the Bennetts  
  
Please RR 


	9. Beginning a Life Together

Beginning a Life Together  
  
After the most magical night of their lives, Theresa wakes up in the morning, and watches as her husband sleeps.  
  
"God, thank you for giving me Ethan. I love him so much." Theresa bends her head and kisses Ethan's forehead slowly.  
  
"MM." Ethan opens his eyes slowly and stares into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"  
  
"No, my love. I'm real. We're finally together, for eternity."  
  
Ethan takes Theresa into his arms, and the two share a passionate kiss. "Last night was so incredible, Theresa."  
  
"Yes, Ethan, it was. I feel so connected to you right now, it's amazing."  
  
"It sure is, my love."  
  
Ethan notices that Theresa has a pensive look on her face. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, not to spoil our happiness, but I realized something just now."  
  
Ethan sits up more in bed, and looks at his wife. "Baby, you can tell me anything, you know that, right? We can handle anything that comes our way."  
  
"Even a baby, Ethan?" Theresa asks as she watches her husband's face.  
  
Realization dawns on Ethan as he realizes that he and Theresa were not on any protection. "Theresa, if it's meant to be, then there has to be a reason that God wanted us to create a baby last night, if that is the case. You know how I feel about children. I'd love nothing more than a houseful of children with your looks, your sense of adventure, and my charm." Theresa laughs at this.  
  
"But seriously, Theresa, I would not be mad in any way, shape, or form if we started our family sooner than we planned. It will just show the world how much we love each other, and how powerful that love is when it creates a new human being."  
  
"So, you aren't mad?"  
  
"Not in the least. Besides, if we are pregnant, then we still have nine whole months with each other as newlyweds before our baby comes."  
  
"Well, as soon as we get back to harmony, I'll have Dr. Russell run a pregnancy test to see."  
  
"Sounds good to me. In the meantime, however, I would like to resume our evening into right now, if you catch my drift."  
  
As Ethan kisses Theresa, and begins making love to her again, she smiles and thinks, "oh yeah, Ethan, message received loud and clear."  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa and Ethan learn the test results  
  
A family is complete.  
  
Please R/R 


	10. Completion

Completion  
  
It has now been a couple of weeks since the wedding. Theresa and Ethan have settled into a gorgeous house, fully decorated by Theresa. Ethan is a lawyer for Crane Industries, while Theresa works from home.  
  
"This life is the perfect one for me." Theresa thinks to herself, while she gets dinner ready for her husband.  
  
The sudden ring of the telephone interrupts Theresa's thoughts. "Hi, honey, it's Dr. Russell. I just wanted to call and let you know that your blood work came back, and you are indeed pregnant, Theresa. Congratulations!"  
  
"Oh, Dr. Russell, Thank you so much! This will surely make Ethan's night."  
  
After Theresa hangs up the phone, she takes out some candles, and decides to decorate the kitchen table as a surprise for Ethan. She smiles as she puts her hands to her still flat stomach. "You, little one, are coming into a world full of love. You were created by your father and my love, and you will know that love is what binds all things."  
  
On his way home from work, Ethan marvels at how amazing his life has been. "I don't even know what I would do without my Theresa. She is my rock, my one true love. I am so blessed to have her in my life. I love her so much." Pulling into his home, he marvels at how wonderful his life is again. Walking into his home, he puts his briefcase away, and can smell his favorite dish—chicken casserole—coming from the kitchen.  
  
When he enters the kitchen, he is greeted by candles flickering everywhere. He smiles as he sees the work his wife has done to make a wonderful dinner for them. "Honey?" He asks as he looks for his wife.  
  
"Hi, handsome." Theresa says as Ethan turns around and stares at the beauty he loves in a satin long white gown, coming toward him. They share a passionate kiss, as Ethan hugs her to him.  
  
"Now, this is a sight I could get used to coming home to!" Ethan says.  
  
"Well, there's a reason for all this, tonight. I have a surprise for you." Theresa says.  
  
"Oh? And what is this surprise?"  
  
"Well, sit down, and I'll show you."  
  
Ethan sits at the table while Theresa brings the dinner plates. After she sits, she looks into the eyes of the man she loves. The only man she loves. They share a smile, and before Ethan looks at his dinner, Theresa begins to talk.  
  
"Well, my love, would you like to know my news?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, look at your plate." Ethan looks down, puzzled by what Theresa is saying.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Do you notice anything...different?" Theresa asks, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Let's see...baby carrots....baby lettuce...baby ribs...Small food from now on?"  
  
Theresa laughs. "Nope, try again."  
  
Ethan looks closely at the dinner plate again. "Baby carrots, baby lettuce...baby ribs...everything is small. Wait...baby?" Ethan suddenly looks up and sees a glowing Theresa stare at him.  
  
"Are we...are we pregnant?" Ethan asks.  
  
Theresa nods her head affirmatively. Ethan jumps from his chair so fast, that Theresa doesn't have a moment to breathe, before Ethan takes her in his arms, and laughing, spins her around slowly. "We're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, my love, we're going to have a baby. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Okay?! God, Theresa, I'm thrilled! Are you okay, is the important thing?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan, Dr. Russell gave me a full checkup, everything is good so far. I am about a month and a half along. Our baby will come around summertime."  
  
"Oh, Theresa, I don't think I could love you as much as I do right now." Ethan takes Theresa into his arms, and carries her to their bedroom.  
  
"Wait! The food!" Theresa laughs as she hugs her husband close.  
  
"The food can wait. This news calls for a celebration!" After Ethan and Theresa make the sweetest love a couple can make, they bask in the glory of their news, as Ethan cuddles Theresa close to his body.  
  
"Are you happy, my love?" Ethan asks.  
  
"I am so happy, Ethan, you have no idea."  
  
The couple shares a kiss as they discuss their baby.  
  
Nine Months Later  
  
After a grueling 24 hours of labor, Ethan and Theresa share laughter and tears as they greet their baby girl, Victoria Elizabeth Bennett.  
  
"Ethan, she is so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, my love, she is." As Ethan stares into his little girl's face, he can already sense that she will have him wrapped around her finger. Ethan smiles as he can't wait to spoil his daughter, and make her as happy as she has made her parents.  
  
Ethan kisses Theresa's forehead, as he cuddles his wife and baby girl close to him. "Do you know how much I love you, Theresa Bennett?"  
  
"Almost as much as I love you, Ethan Bennett. You make my life complete."  
  
"And you make mine complete. You and our daughter are the two most important people in my life. My world revolves around you, Theresa, you and only you and Victoria.  
  
"I love you, Ethan Bennett."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa Bennett."  
  
The couple shares a kiss as they watch their brand new daughter.  
  
Please RR 


End file.
